Ginny Weasley and the Deathly Hallows
by HGismylife
Summary: Ever wondered what went on while Harry, Ron and Hermione were off destroying Horcruxes? Ginny's sixth year as she discovers Hogwarts will never be the same again. Enduring Carrows, defying Snape's regime, and most importantly...thinking about Harry. H/G
1. The Wedding

_This is my first fic, and as you know in Ginny's point of view during The Deathly Hallows. I hope you enjoy the first installment and please **review.**_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is JKR's property and I would never ever try and take credit for that. Also, some speech is hers, e.g. "Harry will you come in here and moment?" and others was taken from the book. HP readers will know that. Thanks, HGismylife._

'Harry, will you come in here a moment?'

The words had dripped off my tongue like blood before I knew it. I could only imagine his surprise and shock at my request, and it was somewhat embarrassing I had been so forward with him.

My ex-boyfriend strolled in, not in a confident manner as you might expect but instead with wide, weary eyes and a anxious expression plastered over his attractive features. He gave my room a thorough survey and refused to lock eyes with me even though I gave my best attempts at catching his attention.

A sudden surge of bravado washed over me and with the courage of Godric himself, I stared steadily at him; noticing just how green those eyes were. Warm emerald flecked with a lighter jade flickered towards me at a ridiculous pace.

'Happy seventeenth.' His birthday; I had been dreading it for months. Not only was the Trace going to break as he finally became of age, but I had no idea what to buy him. Money was tight (which thanks to Malfoy was common knowledge) but I had been saving since my thirteenth birthday and had a total savings account of three hundred Galleons, sixteen Sickles and twenty-six Knuts. But then a better idea had come into my mind, a crazy idea but a better one.

'Yeah...thanks.' he sounded uncertain and uncomfortable; I had always found it so easy to talk to him as we became closer in my fourth year, but I put it to the fact we were broken up he was unsure what to say to me - not to mention Ron was clearly listening nearby.

'Nice view.' I was not graced with those emerald orbs but instead he muttered a lame attempt at small talk. I had no choice but to ignore it.

'I couldn't think what to get you.' I felt guilt seep into my chest. He had never had a proper birthday with those ruddy awful Muggles that tortured him all his life, and part of me wanted to buy him all the presents he should have had.

'You didn't have to get me anything.'

I wanted to shout at him. Get him nothing? Never. He meant so much more to me than a friend. Even more than a boyfriend; I considered him a best friend.

'I didn't know what would be useful. Nothing too big, because you wouldn't be able to take it with you.'

Finally he lifted his dull gaze from the floor and met my eyes; I felt myself drowning in the pools of Floo-flame, burning away behind those shiny glass plates.

Swallowing, I took another step closer and was able to inhale his intoxicating scent; the mere smell of it made my senses tingle. It was fresh, warm and comforting, like a newly baked loaf of bread. I carried on, my voice wobbling slightly.

'So then I thought, I'd like you to have something to remember me by, you know, if you meet some Veela when you're off doing whatever you're doing.'

'I think dating opportunities are going to be pretty thin on the ground, to be honest.'

My heart leapt. He may not have said "_no stupid Veela could compare to you, Ginny_," as a tiny part of me had hoped, but it was enough - it gave me hope he would wait for me, as I knew I would wait for him. Hell, I would wait for all eternity if I had to...but I was not going to admit that without looking like a sentimental idiot. Imagining what Harry would say and the thought of what I was about to do, I felt a foolish smile slither onto my face. _Nothing wrong with sentimental, _Harry's hypothetical voice reminded me mentally and I was snapped back to attention.

'That's the silver lining I've been looking for.'

Before he could say anything, I summoned up my nerve and pressed my lips to his; I immediately melted into his warm embrace. His lips were soft, supple and sweet as they had always been, and our tongues danced like fire, breath ragged as his hand was cradling my hair and steadying my back, a reminder of how he had always been there for me whether he knew it or not, when-

'Oh. Sorry.'

My thoughtful, considerate, not-at-all nosy brother came barging in, face bypassing red and flushing a deep carmine. Hermione was behind him with a sympathetic look on her face whilst wearily eyeing Ron.

I was all set for telling Ron to shove off and that me and Harry could ruddy well snog ourselves senseless if we wanted to, but I caught the warning glance Hermione shot me and kept quiet, turning my back on Harry so I wouldn't grab him and hug him to death as I very much wanted to (and inhale that scent again).

'Well, happy birthday anyway Harry.' I murmured, and clenched my fists, chanelling all the rage I felt for Ron.

'Sorry.' mouthed Hermione as the trio trooped out, Ron looking murderous and Harry just emotionless, a blank page (although he did mutter something inaudiable with one last longing look at me).

I was left alone in my bedroom to prepare for the wedding.

As I reminisced over the few hours I had spent so easily with my ex-boyfriend in solitary areas of the school grounds, Fleur decided to come barging in with a huge shell pink book crammed with clippings and plans for the wedding.

'Geeny, ze wedding iz tomorrow and I am not ready!' she exclaimed in horror, misty eyes widening. 'I need to 'elp you with your dress and 'air. Your mozer zeems to be very tenze too, and I 'aven't planned my makeup at all!'

Scowling, I snatched the book (embroidered elaborately with pure white orchids and glassy beads) and found the page with the dress Fleur had demanded I wear and how my hair was to be styled. I have never been a girly type of female and my tomboy-ish nature kicked in immediately.

'I can't wear my hair like that!'

'You will wear what I zay!' shrieked Fleur, and she yanked the scarlet hairclip from her silvery tresses and glared at me with such intensity I almost felt scared.

'But it's so...girly!' I protested weakly, realising I was fighting a losing battle.

'You 'ave to wear it, Geeny.' Fleur informed me crisply. 'Now, what do you zink of ze dress?'

'Decent, I suppose.' I muttered darkly, shooting her a filthy look. The dress was a rich colour of pure gold, strapless and flowed out from the waist; I was generally opposed to dresses but Mum would never let me get away with jeans and a vest top so I grudgingly nodded.

'Very good. And I need to do your 'air now, it izn't long until ze wedding and I want everyzink to be perfect.'

'Why can't I just wear it loose?' I glared furiously at my soon-to-be-stepmonster and she frowned.

'I 'aven't got time for ziz, I 'ave to practice, Geeny!'

I was pushed onto my bed and shouted at, scolded and told off by Fleur as she toyed with different parts of my hair, sharp fingernails grazing the nape of my neck.

When she had finally finished, I turned cautiously and saw myself in the mirror.

'AAAAAHHH!'

'You _aime _it, _non_?" Fleur said proudly, patting my cheek with her spidery fingers. 'I 'ave to attack Beel with a bruzh now, but I will be back tomorrow to do your 'air again for ze wedding.'

'It's horrible!' I wailed once she was out of earshot, and Arnold the Pygmy Puff squeaked noisily in agreement.

She had pulled a brush through it thoroughly, killing all stray knots, and then twisted, curled and tied it into a horrible high bun with a lot of un-natural corkscrew curls spilling out to tickle my neck - completely horrific. I looked like Romilda Vane.

In a fit of disgust I removed all of the ghastly clips by hand (at the tender age of sixteen I was still forbidden from using magic at home, much to my fury and Ron's gloating) and desperately tried to straighten out the frizzy mess Fleur had created so cruelly.

'Fred and George are going to have a fit with this.' I thought tetchily as the curls stubbornly stayed unruly and intact.

I had no option but to ask Mum to remove them for me - this meant sneaking downstairs without attracting my stupid brothers' wand jammed into the back pocket of my skinny jeans, I hurried down the endless flights of stairs and confident nobody was around, straight into the kitchen.

'...and we're going to have raspberry jelly, and strawberry tartlets...Fred, I saw that!'

Mum was rambling on about the wedding menu, seemingly bright and cheerful if not a little stressed but I observed the red rimmed around her eyes, the topaz over-brightened by the sore red marks where she had been crying, no doubt over Percy.

Fred and George, who were trying to steal chunks of icing as Mum happily chattered away, saw me and started spluttering, their arms grasping their stomachs.

'G-Ginny, w-what happened?' Fred roared, causing my cheeks to flush crimson.

'Y-yeah! Did your hair explode, or something?' George exclaimed, almost hysterical.

'Not a word to _anybody _or I tell Mum every bit of juicy dirt I have on you two.' I hissed, and they looked even more scared than I had upon being attacked by Fleur's hairbrush.

'Ginny, dear.' Mum hid a smile as she drank in my appearance. 'Your hair is lovely, darling.'

'Mum, please could you take these bloody curls out of my hair!' I blurted out in annoyance and sucked in a sharp breath at Mum's look of irate frustration.

'Ginevra Molly! None of that foul language, or I'll make sure you keep those curls all through Hogwarts!' Mum chastised, causing the twins to smirk egotistically at me, bearing their shiny white teeth in elation.

'Yes Mum.'

'That's better...now, the curls you say? Oh it was _Fleur,_wasn't it?' Mum's eyes narrowed and suddenly the dark topaz became tinted with flashes of gold, wispy eyelashes slicing the air.

'Yes!' I snapped. 'And I'd appreciate it if you would _please _get rid of this horrible look.'

A quick wave of her wand and Fleur's horrific curls transformed into bouncy, natural waves of red, consequently a look of disappointment and relief seized Fred and George's faces.

'I mean it, if I have to tell her your _darkest _secrets.' I warned them as soon as Mum was out of earshot.

They swallowed. 'You can't honestly think-'

'-your own brothers-'

'-would so heartlessly-'

'-torment you in-'

'-front of the-'

'-whole family and Harry!'

After the chorus my brothers released, I shot them dirty looks and stalked off. It was Harry's birthday after all, and I didn't want to ruin it already with fruitful tales of the twins' eventful past.

Mum ushered me outside into the garden after attempting to:

a) Shove me into a dress

b) Put a flower in my hair

c) find out what Harry and I had "talked about" in my bedroom earlier.

It was the lazy summer sunshine that made my eyelids droop but I was harshly snapped back to reality by the beautiful sight of two jade eyes looking my way and a smile that literally seemed to cause some kind of disease in my knees where they found themselves unable to prop me up any longer - until Harry looked away, concern intent on his face, and he didn't seek my eyes again that day despite my efforts to talk to him.

The Delacours were even more of an annoyance than Fleur herself - I found a new archenemy. Gabrielle Delacour brought it upon herself to try and seduce Harry; the number of glowing, soppy looks she sent his way was numerous and I felt my fingers twitching towards the wand safely stowed away in my jeans pocket.

Mum produced the traditional Muggle party food yet slightly more sophisticated for the adults' benefit though I had the feeling she wanted to give Harry the childhood he had never had thanks to those bloody Muggles-

'Happy birthday Harry. If only James could have been here.' Lupin gave a rather strained smile, not quite meeting his eyes. I observed the pallid, drained look on his normally upbeat face and wondered to myself.

'James would've loved this, James would,' Hagrid agreed heartily, 'an' Lily too 'n all, she would've said yeh growin' up now, 'Arry and it's a mighty good thing too, what with everythin' happenin' and all!'

'Yes, well let's not mention that on Harry's birthday,' Mum put forward firmly as she offered us all more peppered chicken, smiling warmly at Harry as he quietly chewed on another forkful.

'Seventeen.' Tonks beamed. 'You know, when I was seventeen - oops, wotcher Ron!'

I smirked in amusement as Tonks casually sent the large plate of assorted, sweet berries flying into the air towards my greedy brother who looked terrified as they became closer-

'Steady on.' Charlie grinned as he waved his own wand dramatically and saved Ron from the plight of the crushed berries.

'So, any plans for the future?' Lupin asked frostily - he seemed to be eager to get the limelight away from Tonks, in case he was scared of something she might say.

'I've been thinking,' Harry admitted slowly as he pressed the cold metal fork to his lips, 'and I would like to be an Auror.'

'Don't you think you've had enough fighting dark wizards?' Ron asked in amazement. 'I mean, Volde - You Know Who isn't even gone yet, and-'

'That is enough!' Mum snapped coldly, eyes transfixed on Ron. 'I said we aren't mentioning You Know Who or any kind of business about that on Harry's birthday.'

We finished up dinner when Dad turned up with Rufus Scrimgeour, a complication we hadn't forseen. Mum seemed to forget about trying to interrogate me and busied herself trying to keep the Minister from seeing Harry, a job that was not easy at all.

There was an edge to her voice as she told him where to take the three and I watched with interest as my mother tried to listen outside the door.

'Hey, Ginnykins, come and test out our new Truth Tarts, would you?'

I whipped around, eyes blazing with fury to see my brothers holding a small pastry, flakes of crumbly brown shedding over the grass.

'Don't you ever call me Ginnykins again or I'll kill you both.' I informed them lightly, eyeing the tarts suspiciously.

'Just a weeny bite.' begged George. 'Please, because we need to know if they work or if you break out into hives, or acne, or spots-'

'You must be joking!' I exclaimed indignantly. 'I'm Quidditch captain for Gryffindor this year and if I turn up looking like Marietta Edgecombe-'

'Aww, come on Ginny. For us.'

'Your dearest brothers.'

'Your favourite relatives.'

'Your closest trace of blood.'

'Your protectors.'

'Your-'

'Fine, just shut up!' I scowled, grabbed the pastry and sniffed it gingerly. It oozed with dark, lumpy raspberry filling and didn't look appetising at all, but I slowly sank my teeth into the flaky topping. Instantly a delicious flavour swept over my tongue and drowned my tastebuds.

'Ginny, do you fancy Harry?' Fred gabbled excitedly.

'Yes, I think I love him.' I blurted out without meaning to as the words tumbled out of my mouth. 'Wait! You absolute jerks!'

'It's a new formula.' announced George with a cocky smirk. 'Not only do you have to tell the truth, you also have to answer the question!'

'I hate you both!' I yelled. 'Give me the antidote _now_!'

'Sorry,' Fred answered, shaking his head to hide the smirk forming on his features, 'it wears off in a couple of hours.'

_'_Meanwhile,' George continued, 'we can have some fun!'

'So you love Harry, huh?' winked Fred wrinkling his nose automatically. 'Does he love you?'

'I don't know but I carved our initials into a tree at Hogwarts and put a heart around them when we first started dating.' I clamped a sweaty palm over my mouth in horror.

'Ooh, Ginnykins, had no idea it was so serious!' laughed George as he hi-fived Fred.

'You two are absolutely despicable.' I snarled and attempted to tell them it wasn't true even though it was. 'It's not - it is...true.'

Luckily for me, it was at that moment Bill and Fleur decided to show up (for the first time ever I was glad to see Phlegm) holding hands and exchanging mushy looks.

'What's going on here?' demanded Bill, dropping Fleur's hand like a stone. 'Ginny?'

'Your 'air!' wailed Fleur, hurrying over. 'It iz, 'ow you say, ruined!'

'It looked horrible anyway and you're rubbish at doing hair.' I answered automatically. 'FRED! GEORGE!'

Fleur's face slowly turned redder and redder as her eyes started to burn. 'Geeny!'

'Fred and George made me eat one of their stupid inventions,' I explained whilst shooting the twins furious glares and avoiding Fleur's gaze, 'now I have to tell the truth about everything!'

'Is that true?' Bill turned to the twins, eyes narrowed and glittering. 'That's really low.'

'Just use _Finite Incantatem_.' George assured him, backing away slowly from the angered Fleur. 'It'll go immediately...'

As Bill gracefully performed the spell, Fleur spoke in a torrent of fluent French to her fiancé, running a pale hand through her silky locks - my cue to to leave.

As I made my way back upstairs to plot revenge and steal some much needed sleep, the twins couldn't resist one more quip.

'Does Harry know about the initials?'

'Yes you foul gits, and it was his idea!' I yelled, not needing the Truth Tarts anymore to speak honestly however much I didn't want to, 'so don't you _dare _tease either of us!'

* * *

><p>I was still soundly asleep at the shrill bleep of my enchanted alarm clock that Ron had bought me for my twelfth birthday, a cute Crookshanks look-alike with Harry's mesmerising emerald slits. It took a lot of energy and will-power to make my hand slap the snooze button, but I managed it.<p>

'Geeny! It iz time for you to get up, now!'

A panicked, bathrobed, showered mess of damp silver hair and long spidery eyelashes burst into my room and sank its sharp, glossy nails into my sensitive skin causing me to yelp.

'It iz already nine 'o' clock, Geeny! We need to get you showered and drezzed and looking dazzling!' Fleur exclaimed, and I realised in dismay my mother was behind her with an even more worried and stressed look upon her worn face.

I was thrown into the bathroom where I reluctantly showered, letting the cool water trickle down my freckled back and soak my dark red waves which was truthfully refreshing and relaxing as the flowery fragrance in my shampoo lingered in my red mess.

After this, Mum handed me my undergarments and the grudgingly beautiful dress instructing me to dress as quickly as possible and to call her in for my hair.

'Hermione is doing my hair.' I replied harshly. 'I am _not _having it in Fleur's style.'

Mum seemed to be to busy to argue and didn't put up much of a fight as she left me to it, muttering away in a frenzy.

I cautiously slipped on the dress and couldn't help grimacing at my reflection. True, it accented my curves and didn't look horrific with my hair, but the sight of myself in a dress was something I hadn't had to witness since Ron's birthday party a few years back.

Hermione burst into my room looking more gorgeous than ever; her hair was silky and smooth as honey-brown curls bounced around her shoulders and the pale lilac dress she had on was truly wonderful in contrast with her dark eyes.

'You look beautiful. Ron's in for a nice treat.' I smirked as she too absorbed my appearance while two magenta spots decorated her flushed cheeks.

'So is Harry,' she retorted and I sighed exasperatedly.

'Harry and I aren't going out anymore,' was my deadpan, 'I wish people would stop inflicting his name on me.'

'You look amazing.' promised Hermione. 'And even if you aren't going out, he's still obsessed with you, trust me.'

I felt heat rush to my cheeks as they became aflame. 'Will you please do my hair? You wouldn't believe what Fleur did...'

We were soon chatting and sharing Fleur's many flaws together as she worked wonders on my hair, and I realised with a sharp jolt I was going to miss Hermione a lot whilst she was away, with the love of my life and my brother. I would miss her quips, jokes and her denying of the mutual crush she shared with Ron.

'It's done.' Hermione announced proudly. 'Take a look. I did your makeup as well, I heard Fleur discussing what she wanted with your mum and thought...well, I hope you like it.'

'Hermione, it's perfect,' I told her truthfully. She had transformed the curly mess into a loose, dark red waterfall cascading past my elbows to tickle my waist, silky and shining especially when it caught the sun. As I had planned, the makeup was light and not too noticeable, just a splash of strawberry lipgloss, a dab of mascara and light ebony eyeliner, nothing more and nothing less (although my freckles were still stubbornly vivid on my face, as usual).

'Thanks...' she smiled. 'Listen, Ginny. I want you to know that even though Harry is absolutely crap at showing his feelings...he loves you. I see the way he looks at you and he's never ever looked that way at anybody else, even Cho. It's like your his light, the apple of his eye.'

'The same way Ron looks at you.' I attempted to brush off what she had just said, but inside a small (ok, a big) piece of me was thrilled and screaming at the top of my voice.

She stared at me. 'I...what do you mean?'

Before I could wriggle my way out of the remark, Fleur burst in, looking as ravishing as ever, panic seizing her features.

'Geeny, I need to do your 'air, and if you would like 'Ermione yourz az well.'

'That's fine Fleur, Hermione's done mine.' I replied coolly, scrutinising her face as she processed my comment.

'No, Geeny, I 'ave to do eet all curly.' Fleur insisted, voice reaching painfully high levels. 'Do I 'ave to get your mozer?'

'I don't like it curly,' I growled, 'this is how I'm having my hair, like it or lump it.'

'But it iz 'orrible!'

Hermione started to turn redder as she heard the reply and turned her fury-emanating eyes towards the Veela.

'I think Ginny's hair looks beautiful.'

'I ztill zay you 'ave to 'ave eet curly!' Fleur shrieked, pulling at her hair in despair as she clenched her fists.

'_I _happen to think it looks stunning.' it was Mum coming to my rescue, all dolled up in her very own posh wedding suit, looking brazen as ever with her eyes fixed on Fleur challenging her to argue.

'Very well,' Fleur hesitated to answer with a look of resentful hate towards me, 'I zuppoze...I am zorry, Geeny, your 'air looks wonderful.'

'Thank you.' Hermione shot back and with a forceful pull, dragged me from my room and downstairs to help her prepare the fancy, elaborate decorations and lavish food.

* * *

><p>By two 'o' clock, Ron and Harry still hadn't made an appearance whilst Hermione and I were busy trying to keep out of Mum and Fleur's way as they fretted over dresses and hair along with the Delacours (not Gabrielle, unfortunately, who was trying to worm things out of me all to do with Harry which set my teeth on edge).<p>

'Zo _Geeny_,' the young, irritating witch questioned, 'doez 'Arry like blondes?'

'I don't know.' I muttered through gritted teeth as she followed me over to the pagoda where food was being laid out and I cast Hermione a flash of frustration.

'I zink 'e weel abzolutely _adore _me in my _robe_.' Gabrielle beamed, her annoying chirpy voice grating on my last nerve. 'We are wearing ze zame dresses, _non_?'

'Unfortunately.' I replied with an edge to my voice as the stupid girl tugged on my luxurious dress once again to snatch my attention (and purely to annoy me as well, no doubt).

'And I zink he weel kizz me too! We zall 'ave dinner under ze ztarz, and eet will be beautiful, he weel tell me I am gorgeouz...I cannot wait.'

That comment was the last straw and I had drawn my wand on her so quickly Hermione rushed over and snatched it out of my hand although I half-heartedly attempted to cling on.

'Ginny, you're underage.' Hermione warned me, eyes flickering between me and the Veela.

'Hermione,' I replied slowly, 'give me my wand.'

'What iz ze matter, Geeny?' asked Gabrielle innocently, batting her eyelashes and throwing me another sickly sweet smile.

'Nothing's the matter, Gabrielle,' Hermione interrupted quickly, seeing the look of incantescent rage on my face, 'why don't you go and um, help your sister.'

'_Non, _she does not want me to,' Gabrielle replied sadly, looking up at Hermione with large crystal-blue eyes and dark, diluted pupils.

'Hermione, my wand-' I said again, only to be cut off by none other than the French Veela once more.

'Zo I zink ze drezz weel look better on me zan on you, Geeny, becauze of my natural good loo-ooks, but maybe you can do zomezing about zos freckles, 'ow you say, _tres abominable._'

'Ginny don't you dare!' yelped Hermione as I made a mad attempt to grab my wand and Gabrielle looked on, a content little smirk on her arrogant face.

It was at that moment whilst Gabrielle and I locked eyes and exchanged visions of pure hatred to one another that Harry James Potter and my brother appeared in front of the pagoda, amused expressions on their faces.

Ron's eyes fell on Hermione and it was comical as his mouth opened wider and wider, jaw dropping and eyes bulging as she gave him a brief smile, cheeks aflame.

'Wow...bloody hell.' Ron gaped open-mouthed at her, abandoning Harry as he slowly made his way over to his more-than-a-crush of so many years and attempted to talk to her while resisting running his calloused hands through her silky hair.

I barely noticed Harry had joined me until I felt a light tap on my shoulder and warm breath tickling my cheek and there he was, so carelessly handsome, with that unruly gravity-hating jet-black hair, those captivating jade eyes in a simple black-and-white suit. I knew, however he wouldn't be like that for long as everybody had insisted he turn up disguised.

'You are beautiful.' he told me quietly, and I relished the feeling of his warmth emanating towards me especially as his cheeks grew cherry-like.

'Harry, I-'

'I'm sorry I hurt you.' he said. 'That was never, ever my intention...I was trying to stop you getting hurt, I mean, I lo- I really, really care about you.'

'Has Ron been spewing crap again?' I answered whilst drowning in those emerald pools. 'You didn't hurt me...I knew all along since Dumbledore died it was too good to be true...'

'It's not,' Harry corrected immediately, 'One day...when I get back, when this is over...then. I promise.'

'You don't have to promise me anything, Harry,' I felt salted water rising to conquer my eyelids and met his eyes, 'I won't ask you to do that...whatever you feel now could change. You might meet someone, and forget me.'

'Ginevra Molly,' Harry said with a twinkle in his eyes and a wry smile, 'if there's one person I could never forget, it's you.'

'Harry James,' I quipped, 'if you ever call me Ginevra Molly again...forget about Voldemort, I'll kill you.'

'_Ginny_,' his smile vanished almost as quickly as it had appeared. 'I might not...survive, and-'

'Harry, don't you dare,' I interjected harshly, 'don't say that.'

'But Ginny,' he protested desperately, 'if I don't make it...I just want you to know...find someone else to love you. Please.'

'_No_,' I replied stubbornly, glaring at him, 'if I can't have you I'm not having anybody. Harry, I lo-'

'Harry.' it was Ron and all traces of adoration and affection his eyes had held when staring at Hermione was gone - I knew what had gone down between my brother and my ex-boyfriend; Ron had told him to stay away from me because we were broken up.

'One minute,' pleaded Harry and he turned back to me, 'Ginny, remember when we carved our initials into that tree?'

'Yes,' I answered, slightly annoyed we were talking about that instead of snogging, 'what about it...oh Harry, no, I can't, don't make me, please!'

'You have to.' his voice was harsher than mine had been and a steely, glazed look covered his beautiful eyes. 'Ginny, if anyone sees that, and knows...you could be in danger. Promise me, Ginny.'

'I can't get rid of it.' I repeated, eyes brimming with tears. 'Don't ask me to...'

'_Harry_.' it was Ron again, forceful and forbidding.

'Bye, Ginny. Promise?'

'I...I promise.'

'I don't have to make the Unbreakable Vow with you?'

'Oh, _Harry_.' I sighed exasperatedly. 'Yes.'

He grinned, one last memory, and joined his two best friends, leaving me alone with the ghosts of my past.

* * *

><p>It dawned three, and Harry was nowhere to be seen purely because he was now Barny Weasley, a plump Muggle with pale ginger tufts askew on his head and the most dull, lifeless grey eyes I had seen since Draco Malfoy. He stood outside the marquee with the twins and Ron, clutching crisp white sheets with seating plans and looking worriedly at the sky, as if it was about to burst into flames licking the clouds-<p>

'Hello Ginevra.'

I turned to see who had spoken my outlandish first name and grimaced at the sight of my Great-Aunt Muriel, the battiest, most disapproving member of the Weasley family, her blood-red lips pursed as she ran her narrowed eyes up and down my figure.

'Petite, curvy...good looks, I must say although I think those freckles are rather vulgar...oh my! Are you not wearing a shirt underneath that dress?'

'A shirt?' I repeated, looking down at the golden tresses in astonishment. 'Why would I wear a shirt?'

'It's far too low-cut for a young lady,' replied Great Aunt Muriel in disgust, 'I suppose the _bride _picked it out, didn't she? Charlie tells me she's quite conceited! Though charming nonetheless, I have yet to meet her. French, apparently...rather bad of _Bill _to resort to those standards...my friend Valetta has a beautiful, polite young daughter that could have been perfect for him...young people these days.'

_Yes, _I thought bitterly, _and "Valetta"'s daughter is probably as snobby and stuck up as you are._

'I heard the bride is part _Veela._' Muriel continued shamelessly. 'Veelas tend to be such bold creatures, I hope Bill is sure.'

'Yes.' I replied through gritted teeth although I certainly wasn't Fleur's biggest fan. 'I have to...um, talk to Tonks, hang on.'

'Ginevra _dear_, don't say "hang on" it's not correct for a lady...you say "please excuse me a moment ma'am" instead. And I believe her name is Nymphadora...Tonks is so impertinent is it not?'

I hurried away from the crazy, muttering woman and over to a smiling Tonks, positively radiating with happiness, her arm tucked lightly into Lupin's, hair curly blonde, a pleasant change from her usual vivid candyfloss bush.

'Hey Gins!' she beamed cheerily. Tonks is the only one I have ever and will ever let call me _Gins _or anything other than Ginny because she's so spunky it's infectious.

'Hello, Ginny.' Remus greeted me solemnly, and I noticed the greying of his face and sad eyes misty with memories. I had never had much to do with Remus and occasionally still referred to him as Professor Lupin.

'Hi, you look ecstatic.' I grinned at Tonks. 'I love the new look.'

'Thanks, Remus likes it too, don't you?' she winked at her husband who managed a wan smile in response. 'Oh don't be a grouch! And I have every reason to be ecstatic, you see, I'm-'

'I think we'd better go and talk to Arthur and Molly, don't you?' interrupted Remus, who was turning greyer by the minute. 'We can talk later, Ginny.'

Tonks sent me a look of annoyance and rolled her eyes idly as Remus dragged her away and I wondered what was going on between the two of them. They had never appealed as a likely couple to me a few months back but the pairing had grown on me over time and hopefully Tonks would rub off on Remus.

While Muriel hurried off to see Fleur (I was interested to see a battle between the two of them, especially as they were both so brazen and to be blunt downright rude) I busied myself talking to Luna, who was stunning in a sunflower-yellow dress and bright eyes.

'Hello Ginny!' she chirped. 'Daddy and I just returned from our two-day trip in Australia, we were hunting for Skizzles.'

'Skizzles?'

'Oh, they're so cute! They're tiny little balls of fluff and they say the toenails are enchanted! Daddy said we didn't find any because it wasn't the right season, they don't like summer, it's too hot!'

'That sounds nice, Luna.' I retorted as we avoided the mess Hagrid had made by smashing the odd six chairs into golden splinters. 'Have you heard from Neville at all?'

'Yes,' she answered with a radiant smile, 'he says his grandmother's been giving him a hard time over summer, and he can't wait to go back to Hogwarts. I think Augusta's very nice though, but she didn't like my favourite radish earrings.'

As we caught up and reminisced over the past year, I realised I was glad not to be returning to Hogwarts alone. I would have Neville and Luna - granted he was a year older, but if I stuck with Luna and tried not to think too much about Harry, things would be alright...

Even if Dumbledore was dead.

As Luna shared her adventures and tales of mysterious and most likely purely fictional creatures, we were interrupted by a loud shriek from Hermione, and I turned to see none other than Ron's one-time idol (until he laid eyes on Hermione, and then he was practically a troll in Ron's eyes) Viktor Krum, looking somewhat handsome although nothing on Harry.

'That's Viktor Krum,' said Luna with interest in a dreamy, sing-song voice. 'I heard he was dating a Veela a few weeks back but they broke up.'

'I wonder if he still fancies Hermione.' I mused, watching Ron glare darkly at Viktor and Harry look uncomfortable. 'It's possible...'

'It's time, Ginny,' Mum came dashing over, her hair flying behind her in a dark red cloud. 'You need to go with Gabrielle, now!'

Luna smiled, waved and went to sit by her father as I hurried over to where my soon-to-be sister-in-law was clutching a small bouquet of snowdrops and giving another one of her sickening smiles, and the music seemed to grow louder; all of a sudden there were envious gasps and wistful sighs - Fleur and her father materialised out of nowhere and proceeded to glide down the isle.

I was praying not to fall over on my arse and embarrass myself completely as I followed Fleur, looking absolutely striking, whilst attempting to keep my balance and not shove Gabrielle over (although she really deserved to be).

As the minister began his humdrum speech and the gasps began to die down, Bill gazing starstruck at Fleur as if she was the only thing he'd ever loved this much, my sharp ears caught another one of Muriel's little remarks.

'Yes, my tiara sets the whole thing off nicely,' she hissed at poor Harry, 'but I must say, Ginevra's dress is far too low-cut.'

In a moment of playful flirtation, I turned round and winked at Harry, who flushed slightly, and quickly faced the front before Mum could scold me.

The latter was weeping away with Madame Delacour, tears spilling heavily into her lap as she watched Bill and Fleur looking at each other so lovingly it reduced _Dad _to tears which were brimming at the corner of his eyes.

The minister (who I vaguely recognised) bonded them, causing more hankercheifs to be soaked, and everybody stood.

Suddenly, the walls of the pagoda dematerialised and a slippery gold dance floor swept across under our feet. Waitors popped out of nowhere holding mouthwatering champagne flutes, and the special band were there, playing gorgeous music into the night.

Groups of tables were comandeered by those who refused to dance or had no-one to dance with, and I was about to join Luna when Harry, Ron and Hermione walked over. Feeling it would be too awkward, I sighed and wished Neville was here to talk to. I'd found him to be a good friend in Dumbledore's Army, and it would certainly free me from Muriel's antagonistics.

Instead, Lee Jordan appeared and began chatting me up. I'd always found him funny and severly loyal to Gryffindor, especially when he was the commentator at House Matches. Fred and George spoke highly of their friend, but I felt remorse for him as he must have felt a third wheel at times with the twins - they were best friends and Lee must have been somewhat on the outside. Fred and George had informed him of Harry's disguise, and so I was not questioned on my ex-boyfriend's whereabouts.

'Lovely wedding.' Lee started. 'The bride is-'

'A pain in the arse? Tell me about it.' I finished, causing him to chuckle.

'Well, from what I heard of her and her crass remarks at the Triwizard Tournament, yes, but I was going to say beautiful.'

'Don't judge a book by its cover.' I replied tensely, watching Fleur scold George for spilling champagne on his suit with a cross expression.

'You look beautiful too.' Lee smiled. 'But I know you belong to Harry.'

'You must know we broke up,' I frowned at him, surprised, 'stupid noble git.'

'Yeah well, he's a good stupid noble git.' Lee reminded me. 'I know it probably hurts right now, but he's doing it for the right reasons.'

'How would you know?' I asked bluntly, cheeks flushing at the revelation.

'My Muggle-born girlfriend broke up with me,' Lee sighed and pain was inflicted on his cheeky face, 'she said she couldn't take it if I was tortured because of her, and she and her family are on the run. Shame, because I miss her so bloody much.'

'Tell me about it,' I nodded over at Harry, 'I miss him all the time, especially now. Even when he's not in the same room, I know it's pathetic, but I can't help it.'

'It's not pathetic,' Lee said gently, 'I can't tell you how much I miss Ginger. I think I ruddy love her. She's amazing though, she has this long, cascading blonde hair, and - and these mesmerising dark navy eyes. She's got a brilliant personality as well.'

'I love Harry.' I whispered. 'I hate him and I love him all at the same time. But I have no reason to hate him, forget that, it's stupid Voldemort I hate. He's taken everything away from Harry.'

'We're a pair of muppets, aren't we?' Lee started chuckling again. 'Both pining after people we can't have, at least now - and all we can do is sit here and whine.'

'You're right.' I sighed. 'But what can we do? I don't expect Harry to choose me over the battle, I would never expect that of him, and your girlfriend-' Lee flinched '-sorry, ex-girlfriend, is hiding.'

'We dance.' Lee said simply, as if it was the most brilliant answer there was. 'We dance, and we forget about Harry bloody Potter and Ginger, and we dance until our feet drop off.'

'I'm crap at dancing.' I informed Lee as he scrambled to his feet and clasped my hand, attempting to pull me up.

'That's fine, so am I. We'll be crap together.' said Lee.

'OK, but first I want to dance with Luna.' I pointed at her and he smirked at her bizarre hand movements. 'Ok, Weasley. But remember, you owe me a dance before the night is up.'

I punched him lightly in the stomach for calling me Weasley, and strolled over to where Luna was dancing all alone, which made my heart twist slightly.

'Hello Ginny, want to dance?' Luna asked, slightly out of breath but carrying on determinedly.

'I'd love to.' I said truthfully, and found myself copying her strange method, as my cheeks grew hotter and the dress felt tight around my curves.

As the night went on, I was briefly subjected to having Viktor Krum point rather boldly at me for some reason whilst (to my horror) talking to Harry, who suddenly looked very irritated and sulky as he growled a retort I couldn't hear and glared at Krum's retreating back.

'Ginny, I insist that you dance with me now,' instructed Lee and he grabbed my wrists and suddenly we were dancing, his hand lightly touching my waist and supporting my back as we twirled around the shining floor. I was vaguely aware of two narrowed eyes (they would have been green but instead it was Harry/Barny and so were the dull grey ones) on my back and it was no surprise to see Harry, full-on glaring at Lee.

In that moment I wanted to run to him, hug him, kiss him, smell him, but Lee saw the look of want and desperation in my eyes.

'No, Ginny,' he said firmly, 'if you go and say goodbye again, it will be too hard. You have to resist. I know. But you can't.'

'But I love him.' my voice trembled. 'I love him, Lee.'

'Well, the feeling is definitely mutual because he looks like he wants to kill me right now and take my place.' Lee laughed and the aching feeling was eased slightly although I still wanted to grab Harry and snog him senseless all over again.

We danced to two more songs, an enjoyable experience, and when I looked back, Harry was gone.

After dancing with Lee, I allowed myself to sit with him at the table and we talked; he told me about Ginger, and how much he loved her, and how he would easily do anything for her. I told him about Harry; and how he made my heart race, breathing ragged and how I too would do anything for him.

It would have been almost a perfect evening if I could have danced with Harry, but a sinister twist sliced viciously into my daydreams.

_'The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming.'_


	2. The Carrows

'Back to school zo zoon, eh Geeny?'

'_Oui_, Gabby, at 'ogwarts they go back zo queekly, but at Beauxbatons we do not go back unteel September zirteentz.'

I was stuck with not one but _two _of the terrible French sisters as they trotted around behind me as I helped Mum tidy away the morning's breakfast cutlery and plates (without my wand, much to my disappointment) and bombarded me with annoying questions.

'I weesh 'Arry waz 'ere,' Gabrielle sighed wistfully, resting her crystal orbs on me. 'I waz sure 'e waz going to keez me. Never mind, when 'e is back I am zure.'

'No, _Gabrielle_,' I corrected her politely, flashing the eleven-year old another sweet smile, 'Harry happens to be seventeen. That's six years older than you. And he's of age now.'

'_Non, non non,_' Phlegm Junior chanted in disgust, ''e loves _moi, _he called me eez _cherie_.'

'No he didn't, dear,' Mum butted in, eyes blazing with frustration, 'Ginny's right, he's a lot older than you - and Ron tells me he already has a girlfriend.'

'Oo?' Phlegm Junior cried out in shock. 'No 'e doesn't! 'e loves me, eet is guarenteed, _oui _Fleur?'

''Arry 'as ees own girlfriend, _cherie_,' Phlegm placed a spidery hand over her mini-me's shoulder as a comforting gesture. 'Ron told me.'

'Tell me oo!' Phlegm Junior demanded. 'Tell me!'

'Eleven years old is far too young for boys,' Mum replied briskly as with a careless flick of her wand plates began de-gunking themselves vigorously as soap, bubbles and a fresh smell grasped the atmosphere. 'Ginny wasn't dating when she was eleven. She was concentrating on schoolwork, right dear?'

Certainly I wasn't dating boys, but there was one particular boy that grabbed my attention; Harry. The whole of my first year was occupied with feverish thoughts on the Boy-Who-Lived, not to mention Tom Riddle who stole my innocence.

'My _mere _says I am a beautiful leetle girl,' Phelgm Junior protested fiercely, 'and besides, Ginny 'asn't 'ad a boyfriend. She wouldn't know.'

'_Harry _was my boyfriend.' I lost my temper at the girl's conceited little snippets and turned to face her, eyes churning with anger. 'And no, there is no chance at you dating him because - because I don't even know where he is, what he's doing and if he's OK!'

Mum's face echoed the two French Veelas' expressions as their jaws seemed to warm up to gravity and lengthen, revealing rows of jagged, pearly white lumps and carmine tongues wrapped in saliva.

''Arry and - and _you_?' Phlegm Junior snorted once she had redeemed herself. 'Zere eez no chance, 'e would 'ave told leetle me, 'e loves me.'

'All right, Phle - I mean, Gabrielle,' Mum caught herself just in time and shot me a dark look, 'I think that's enough chatter. Fleur, shouldn't you be with Bill at Shell Cottage?'

'Oui, but he eez working very 'ard for ze bank and I didn't want to disturb 'im.' Phlegm answered. 'Gabby, 'ow about you come with big seester and go and see Beel?'

'I want to stay 'ere.' protested the eleven-year old, her envied locks tickling the air as they swished about gracefully in her attempts to struggle from Phlegm's grip.

It had only been a few days since Harry, Ron and Hermione's disappearance but I could tell Mum was stressed and it didn't help that Dad was out of the house most hours of the day; Mum's neorotic behaviour had increased and she had tightened security on the Burrow by miles - Caterwauling Charms and many wards were placed upon our humble dwelling.

'No, no, stay,' Mum insisted suddenly; her eyes developed several thin red lines flowing through the whites - I could tell the last thing she wanted was only a few people in the house, especially since I couldn't perform magic without an official warning from the ruddy Ministry and the twins were out working away at WWW. Bill was at Shell Cottage, Charlie busy in Romania once again, and that left Pompous Percy who was still devoting himself to the Ministry.

'Of courze. Molly, are you feeling well?' Phlegm requested, her tone softening. 'Arthur eez not 'ere and we are vunerable women when alone. Geeny, occupy Gabby while I tend to your mozer. I know zome good French remedies for flu and stress.'

'I have to pack for Hogwarts; we go back tomorrow.' I answered shortly. 'But I think I'll practise on Ron's broom, it's newer than mine and better.' It hadn't meant to come out bitter, but the look that crossed Mum's wrinkled face caused guilt to rise like a tidal wave in my stomach.

'I do not like this - 'ow you zay? - _Quidditch_. It 'urts your bonez and makes you sweaty, like a peenk pig.'

'Then don't play.' I told Phlegm Junior crisply. 'But it might do you some good to get out and play a bit of Quidditch than brushing your hair like you're a model.'

''Ow dare you!' Phlegm Junior shrieked, face bypassing red and flushing ruby. 'I am not conceited! I just do not like getting zo 'ot and sweaty, and Quidditch eez a stupid game! _C'est abominable_!'

'Mum,' I ignored the indignant minion as she wailed to Phlegm in a torrent of rapid, fluent French consisting of what I interpreted to be an abundance of swearing judging by the look on a shocked Phlegm's face, 'I'm going outside.'

'I'd like you to de-gnome the garden first, please,' Mum interjected hastily, 'and you can help me make lunch.'

'Non, non,' Phlegm exclaimed immediately, 'I will do ziz. Geeny you can teeche ma cherie Gabbie 'ow to play Queeditch.'

'No way,' I retorted as Phlegm Junior piped up, 'Non!'

''Arry is a Seeker for ze Gryffindor team.' Phlegm reminded her sister, and never had I hated that stuck-up Veela more than I did then.

'Of courze! I weel love to learn 'ow to play!' Phlegm Junior cried out. ''e will be my Seeker and I weel be 'is...'

'Beater?' I muttered darkly, glaring at the irritating girl.

'Non, Chaser!' Phlegm Junior declared.

'I'm a Chaser,' I informed her, 'are you sure you want to play a position that _Geeny _and her _vulgar _freckles fulfill?'

I loved calling that evil harpy on her crap, and she seemed to register the hostility laid thick and legible in my voice as her eyes narrowed and a glossy sheen seemed to conquer the whites.

'You weel never beat me to 'Arry.' she hissed, almost inaudiably. ''e is mine.'

'You want to bet? Game on.'

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, Gabrielle made it her mission to try and create havoc and chaos in my everyday life - for instance, she followed me around like a puppy chanting teeth-grating comments, all about "Arry" and how he loved her; ridiculous lies like that. For another, she told Mum about the Ministry letter I had received for hexing Ron before the wedding and had hidden. Luckily I had not been expelled from Hogwarts due to the fact that it was the first offence I had committed.<p>

'Ginevra Molly, I cannot believe you would be so irresponsible!' Mum chastised. 'And hexing your brother? _How could you_? This rebellious behaviour must desist immediately.'

'I believe that is _un _point to _moi_.' Phlegm Junior declared triumphantly, adding a small victorious dance seqeunce to her words. 'Ah, Geeny, we Delacours, we always get what we want.'

'Yeah, but we Weasleys, we've got nerve and never give up, _Phlegm Junior_, so keep trying.'

'AH! 'OW dare _tu_?' the Veela shrieked. 'I am telling _Fleur_. _Ma soeur _shall sort you out, Geeny. You weel regret ever upsetting a Delacour.'

'How about I tell Fleur about your little boyfriend? Or better yet, Harry. I'm sure that would ruin your _miniscule _chances of snogging him when I show him those love letters from - who was it? - _Pierre_.'

Phlegm Junior inhaled sharply. ''ow do you know about ziz?' she demanded, powder-blue eyes pencil-thin slits as she rolled her eyes up and down at my jeans and dragon-hide leather jacket (present from Charlie).

'Your darling owl seemed to have been a little confused and brought _me _your little slushy crap instead of you. _Oh Gabrielle, your 'air eez as zilky az freshly cut bladez of grasse! _If you ask me, he needs to work on his poetry.'

'That eez my private business!' Phlegm Junior snarled.

'Then why did you interfere with my relationship with Harry?' I fired back, 'Hermione told me you told Harry I said he had a pig's snout for a nose. Nice try, Phlegm Junior.'

And so our ongoing battle commenced; she became even more infuriated with me and decided to compose a diary on everything I did - I found the Dolores Umbridge-approved cerise diary hidden under a cracked, rotting floorboard and was very interested to read the contents:

_Geeny Weeseley's habeets:_

_She goes to the toyletties - 2:00pm._

_She argues weeth moher: 2:02pm_

_She packs for theese stupide plaace, Pigblisters, at 2:10pm._

_Ah - Fleur, ma cherie, is caleeing me, I havee to go. I weel recorde more of Geeny's theengs later._

_Gabby xxx *and an eextra keez for 'Arry, ma love. x*_

This was enough to get me riled up; yet when I showed it to Mum in disgust, she simply told me "to keep the peace" and that Phlegm Junior was just "a temporary flaw in the flow".

By a delectable dinner later, we were just about ready to slit eachothers' throats and I had my wand massaging my hand closely, the dry skin rubbing vigorously against the cool core of my wand (hazel and Thestral tail hair).

Mum had really outdone herself, and I knew why. The peppered turkey, a welcoming bronze splash on a vast ivory bone, was dusted with crunchy black condiment, oozing with rich, thick gravy free of sliced turkey bits and swimming alongside the meat; sharp, sour pickled onions that tickled your tongue and were pure white in colour; an immense dish of immaculate mashed potato - blended for a creamy consistancy and relished for the milky, flavourful taste it perspired. Vegetables were baked and sprinkled with a dash of salt which quickly melted into the food itself - carrots were a warm and mouthwatering sunset-orange.

The reason behind Mum's food fetish was that she wanted Phlegm and Phlegm Junior to stay with us for as long as possible, to make herself feel secure, and the way she went about it was making delicious meals to tempt them - however Phlegm Junior and I would be gone the following day, and I found it doubtful Fleur would find reason to stay after her sister had abdicated the premises. Bill wouldn't be keen on spending too long at the Burrow (Mum really was going mad about grandchildren and had gone as far to remove all protection against them from Shell Cottage!) and without him, Fleur certainly wouldn't want to deal with my family-mad mother by herself.

'Dig in, everyone.' Mum gave a hearty smile as she helped herself to a large cut of the turkey. 'I know we only really have turkey at Christmas, but dear Andromeda had lots leftover from Ted's birthday and it felt rude to refuse...'

'I am, 'ow you zay, _veggee__._' Phlegm Junior announced smugly. 'I cannot eat ziz turkee. And alzo, theese food weel 'ave on eet meete juices. I cannot eat.'

'Nonsense,' Mum declared immediately, glaring at the Delcour. 'We Weasleys eat what we're given.'

This was _not _true. I had gone through a vegetarian phase in my third year at Hogwarts, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of not eating dead animals, but Mum had rather cruelly placed a plate of my favourite meat, duck, out on my birthday and I hadn't been able to resist the savoury temptation it offered. Charlie was opposed to any other meat than chicken and refused to even _touch _an egg (they reminded him of new life, and dragons). Bill added to the little anti-food list by declining apples after Fleur suddenly started baking them into everything she could (don't ask me why) and he grew so sick of them that even the pure sight of a shiny, ripe vermillion sphere raised heartburn in his throat.

'I am not a Weeseelee.' Phlegm Junior snapped, a sharp touch to her irritating, nasal pitch. 'Onlee Fleur is a Weeseelee.'

Fleur Weasley. It sounded bizarre, strange even - but Bill's choice of wife had nothing to do with me. I was thankful for the fact that Charlie had found a _decent _girlfriend, not one overly beautiful and constantly batting spidery, thick ebony lashes or boasting about high cheekbones, but a rather attractive brunette with mint-blue orbs and a bubbly personality. "Francesca" was her name, but Charlie had adopted a sappy "Cesca" for her instead.

'Gabby, we Delacours by blood are always very poleete and eat what we can.' Fleur insisted, frowning at her sibling. 'I know eet ees not the best choice, but-'

'Well!' Mum huffed, cheeks glowing like rose petals, 'Ginny eats her food up like a good girl.'

I had nibbled at the herby, soft mash and chewed half-heartedly on a miserable piece of turkey, but I was too busy thinking about Harry to maintain an appetite. The food I had managed to force down churned energetically in my stomach and one thing was clear: I needed to get to Hogwarts where I could be distracted.

* * *

><p>It seemed my wish was granted soon enough - I had practically just refused my large plate of dinner when the 1st of September rolled around and everything was distorted, blurred even without the colour of Harry, Ron and Hermione. I could hear various pupils murmuring as we stumbled into Platform Nine and Three-Quarters around half eight as bleary-eyed teens and bright-smiling neat-haired first years nipped around, chatting and singing gleeful songs.<p>

'No Golden Trio this year.'

'Who are they?'

'My dad says they're hiding from _Him._'

'They won't last three seconds then.'

'Who are they? Who is he?'

'_Harry Potter _and his friends of course. That Weasley boy, and the frumpy one.'

'Who is he?'

'_Voldemort_.'

'Ssh! My big sister says the name makes your hair fall out!'

'Isn't that the Weasley boy's sister, over there? The pretty one?'

'She's dating _Harry Potter_.'

'They broke up, my sister's friend Draco told her. He said she was scum and he was a freak.'

'You oughtn't to be hanging around with people like _Malfoy_, Felicity. Who is your sister?'

'_Millicent_ Bulstrode. She says that he's right, she's practically a _Mudblood _the way she carries on.'

'Don't say that horrible word, Felicity! They're called Muggle-borns and Ginny's my idol.'

'Wow, Zeller. When did you become such a sap? Draco's soooo handsome. But he's dating Pansy.'

I felt myself tense, fists clenching and becoming drenched in sweat as my whole face began to heat up. If anyone ever called Hermione a Mudblood (I hated even thinking about the word) I would hex them in a heartbeat. The fact that there was more than one Millicent Bulstrode - a carbon copy - out there made me feel even more furious.

'Deep breaths, Gin. Just keep breathing and don't tug out your hair.' it was an amused tone that carried out through the thick atmosphere, yet I concentrated only on the fact they had called me a rather irritating nickname.

'Don't call me Gin.' I said automatically to the soothing voice, temper already aroused before I realised just who it was...

'Neville!'

'Hey _Ginny. _How was your summer?'

'I - uh...'

'My grandmother's been on at me _again; _you wouldn't believe what I did! That cherry and unicorn hair wand she bought me snapped when I was duelling that idiot Amycus and she had to buy me a new one. Ten inches, birch and Hippogriff feathers. It's brilliant.'

'I just received a new stepsister.' I announced, and he grimaced immediately.

'Fleur?'

'Yes.' I smirked, remembering my nickname for the conceited twit.

'Ouch. Well, how's Luna? I meant to talk to her, but I was wrapped up in everything. You see, my grandmother made me practise over summer in Herbology, said I could be really good if I tried. I bought myself a new plant. It's called a _Germina _plant, and they-'

'Decided to show your face this term then, Weaselette? I have to say, I was rather under the impression _less _scum would be attending Hogwarts; us pure-bloods have been contaminated enough by you Mudbloods - oh wait, you _are _a pure-blood, but you certainly don't act like one! Hanging out with the likes of _Longbottom_!'

It was Draco Malfoy - harlequin eyes narrowed and gleaming with spite, thin lips poised in a pompous, arrogant expression and hair resembling grease-soaked butter. The way he spat out the phrase made me grasp my wand tighter as it dug into the pocket of my new robes.

'Shut up, Malfoy,' Neville responded angrily, temper flaring. 'Leave Ginny alone.'

'Aw, how _sweet_!' cooed the greasy-haired, pathetic, dull-eyed and malicious Slytherin. 'Longbottom sticking up for the Weaselette! What would precious Potter have to say? Not trying to steal his _property_, are we, half-blood?'

'Neville is my _friend_,' I scoffed at the ridiculous suggestion whilst Neville's cheeks erupted in carmine. 'Why don't you get the hell away from us and go snog a pug.'

'Nothing would delight me more, Weaselette, but I haven't quite finished yet,' smirked Malfoy with an egotistical nod of his sharply pointed chin, 'maybe I should go however, because word has it your pathetic, clumsy oaf of a brother has spattergroit! With those freckles, you could too!'

Neville made a grunt of rage and lunged at Malfoy, face even more cherry-like than before as the recipient cackled in amusement, enjoying watching one of my best friends humiliate himself.

'Nev, stop it!' I ordered, grabbing one of his practically-skeletal wrists. 'Neville!'

'Looks like he really does fancy you, Weaselette.' laughed Malfoy, practically in hysterics. 'I'd watch out if I were you, it looks like he can't even retaliate without using his fists! How utterly pathetic.'

'Shut up, you arrogant prat and leave him alone,' I glared at the Slytherin with all my energy, 'just because the best you can do is an ugly, stupid pug-faced freak...'

'Pansy seems to be having it on with Blaise,' Malfoy replied in disgust, seemingly forgetting about the fact we hated eachother as he blurted out his private life, 'I heard some disturbing noises coming from the girls' bathroom in that part of the station.'

'Who will you have now?' I retorted, still keeping a firm, Chaser's grip on Neville. 'I don't think there's anyone stupid enough...'

'For your information, I am currently dating Daphne Greengrass,' Malfoy snarled. 'And how dare you question me whilst the best you can do is that idiot Potter! Where is your hero now? Flying off, scared of the Dark Lord? It's time to pick a side, Weaselette, and if you pick Potter, more shame on you. Think he's ever going to come back, do you? He'll drop you like a stone.'

'Shut UP about Harry!' I yelled, causing around twenty young witches and warlocks to jump and swivel round, eyes transfixed on myself and Malfoy whilst Neville struggled, agitated no end. 'He's fighting and that's more than you'll ever do, you two-faced, lying, cowardly little-'

'Ginevra!' it was Mum, aroused by my shouting from her small talk-conversation with Hannah Abbott's mother. 'How could you embarrass yourself like that! Dear me, dear me! Oh hello, Neville love, we didn't see you at the wedding, shame really, such a shame...'

I left Mum to natter on with poor Neville, who was trapped in conversation, swore at Malfoy under my breath whilst making a very rude gesture at him and allowed my trunk to be escorted off me by a guard.

Without Harry, Ron and Hermione on the train, there seemed to be no colour. Nobody to laugh with, stare at, giggle with. A bunch of gossiping first years fell silent as I trailed past, fingers brushing the smooth, bristly fabric of the seats whilst searching for a carriage.

I was not only Quidditch Captain, but a Prefect too. Mum had gone spare, buying me first-hand jade robes to contrast perfectly with Harry's eyes and even a new broomstick; I was shocked to find out she had splashed out on a Nimbus 2012 - I was sure Harry had something to do with it but had lost the chance to question him...

'Ginny, in here.'

It was a bubbly yet dreamy, slow voice - obviously Luna which raised my spirits immediately. A vibrantly-coloured edition of the Quibbler clasped in her hands and a strange, glittery, sparkly sunset-orange clip in the shape of a number seven holding back a clump of frizzy, creamy blonde hair, Luna was the picture of bizarre.

'Hey Luna. Nice to see you at the wedding.' I smiled and awkwardly made my way into the carriage, wand scraping through the thin material of my opaque, pearl-black tights.

'Yes it was, wasn't it?' she said airily, fanning herself with the Quibbler. 'Hot in here, isn't it? Apart from the uninvited guests. Daddy says you should never, ever turn up uninvited to a wedding, it's awfully rude.'

It was the beginning of September and the autumn winds were beginning to bite with fanged teeth, almost extracting blood with their freezing fangs, but it was typical Luna and I concentrated on her Death Eater reference.

'Since when have the Death Eaters cared about ettiquette?' I scoffed. 'They ruined my brother's wedding, and - and - and-'

'And they made Harry leave.' Luna said unabashedly. 'Very rude indeed. Skizzles have more manners than those nasty cloaked people!'

'Skizzles...?'

'I told you at the wedding.' Luna smiled dreamily. 'Tiny balls of fluff with magic toenails. Very rare and quite shy. Daddy says my mother bred them, until her untimely death.'

I was shocked at how easily she had blurted out about her mother - I had suspected for a while either she was ill, divorced from Xenophilius or...passed on, but I realised how hard it really was growing up Lovegood.

'Don't worry, Ginny.' Luna gave one of her far-away, distracted smiles. 'People always feel awkward when I say that, but it's really fine...I don't mind...I still cry sometimes...but I have Daddy, and of course her ghost always makes me feel happy again.'

'Nev's outside.' I told her quietly. 'We had a showdown with Malfoy.'

'Oh dear.' murmured Luna wistfully. 'He's not a very nice boy, is he, Draco? Poor Neville.'

Coincidentally, the boy in question burst into our compartment with a vermillion face and looking thoroughly (excuse my French) pissed off.

'What's the matter, Nev?' I demanded suspiciously. 'You didn't do something stupid, did you?'

'I tried to punch Malfoy.' he answered and I inhaled sharply while Luna looked interested and put down her magazine, one vanilla-white hand tangled in her curly locks. 'His mother saw me and said she was going to tell the new Headmaster.'

'Who _is _the new Headmaster?' I exclaimed in surprise. 'I had forgotten...Dumbledore...'

'Snape.' said Luna, matter-of-factly.

'How can you be sure?' Neville's face whitened considerably until he was the colour of ivory. 'Of course he isn't, Luna. Don't be silly.'

'I'm not silly,' Luna answered calmly, eyeing Neville with a pinch of distaste, 'It will be Snape. I know.'

'I bloody hope not.' I blurted out and they both stared at me. 'He's an absolute piece of work, Snape. I don't how how Harry put up with him all this time.'

'McGonagall won't let this happen.' muttered Neville unconvincingly. 'She said to me, she said...'

'Face it Neville, Voldemort's taking over.' I burst out. 'He's using Snape as a puppet and McGonagall can't do anything. We're stuck.'

'Hello dears.' croaked the trolley-lady, her slightly nasal voice piercing my ears harshly as she materialised out of nowhere. 'Anything sweet from the trolley? A nice fresh packet of Liquroice Wands never hurts, and just try my moist Cauldron Cakes. Butterbeer Bonbons for all!'

I scrutinised the elderly woman closely, my eyes swivelling up and down her chiselled features. A leathery-skinned face presented two round, cherry-like eyes which were burnt umber and tinted slightly with ash grey. Her short wisps of silvery cinnamon, mahogany hair floated gently past two shrivelled ears subsequently two thin, worn, prune-like lips occupied the space above her chin and were slathered with champagne-coloured lipstick, a definite mistake.

'You two want anything?' Neville asked kindly, eager to gain Luna's respect once more after his "silly" comment. 'I'm having some of those Pumpkin Pasties and a Chocolate Frog.'

'I'll pay, Nev.' I offered automatically, feeling guilty as Neville's grandmother gave him one Galleon every two weeks. 'I owe you anyway for Malfoy.'

'No, I insist.' Neville protested. 'Luna?'

'I'll have a strawberry Liquroice wand please.' said Luna absently.

'I'll have a packet of the Butterbeer Bonbons,' I told the lady politely, quickly shoving two Sickles into her bulging, worn mahogany money-pouch.

It was generous of Neville to offer but in reality I loathed boys trying to pay for me. Michael treated me like a charity case, not even letting me pay for my own Quill and letting slip 'But Ginny, your family are dirt poor!'

Neville bought his and Luna's treats before retreating into one of the seats again and proceeding to explain his agony of his grandmother while Luna listened and I felt my eyelids drooping. Never had I felt so reluctant to go back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>'Welcome.'<p>

His voice was like his own poisonous personality - smooth on the surface yet teeming with malice and bitter nature as he opened those pencil-like, cornsilk coloured lips and spoke, tongue rolling around in his mouth, the mouth that was home to where the most sour, malevolent words poured out.

The Great Hall felt desolate, yet it housed so many pupils. Glossy chocolate-oak tables did not brighten the atmosphere as usual with their cheerful, prestigous house colour-oriented cloths. The huge wax bowls that supported dripping ivory candles, pooling remnants swimming inside were lit with dancing, flickering cinnabar, carnelian flames that mingled with persimmon orange but for some reason they only dimly gave out an aura of warmth and light.

'Another year at Hogwarts awaits you with disdain for those of you that earn it and then of course, warmth if you decide that path is yours. I am your Headmaster, I am your judge, and it is I that shall control for whom the bell of praise tolls. I have entrusted into the school new staff; you shall find each perfectly suited. Alecto Carrow will be teaching Muggle Studies. This shall be compulsory-'

An outbreak of furious whispering and angry outbursts swept through the hall like an icy gust, and Snape's brow furrowed further, digging into his pasty skin.

'Amycus Carrow is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor. Professor Malevolent, a _friend _of mine, shall be assisting Ms Trelawney in _Divination_.'

I immediately stared at Professor Trelawney in shock, expecting to see an expression of anger, spite or loathing towards Snape, but she was nothing but a blank page, engrossed in the cream-painted wall behind me. Her hand quivered slightly as she toyed with the salad tossed on her plate, and I could have sworn there was something more than nothing in her eyes.

'This is so effing twisted.' Seamus Finnegan muttered darkly, his whisper carrying across the table. 'If Snape thinks I'm puttin' up with that idiot of a DADA teacher he's got another think coming.'

'For Merlin's sake, Seamus,' Pavarti Patil scolded him in a sharp hiss, 'we've just got another Headmaster and all you can do is talk about rebelling. Don't forget we've got NEWTs this year.'

Neville pulled a face at me behind her back and I supressed a giggle as Snape drawled on in his usual sluggish manner, disregarding the fact the whole table of Gryffindors were whispering and gossiping.

'The Sorting, Severus.' McGonagall's sharp tone sliced the atmosphere like a diamond and she made her presence known by heaving herself up from a comfortable, plush ruby chair and hurrying over to the middle of the Hall, clutching the Sorting Hat with long, embellished fingernails and long, crushed velvet dark-pistachio robes.

'Ah, yes.' I was gobsmacked. We'd all been chewing and gobbling away while those innocent first years were still lined up, stomachs churning with nerves! The feast never started until everyone had been Sorted! What ridiculous happening had occured here?

We watched in anticipation as the clearly anxious students hobbled over to McGonagall, who gave them each a strained but reassuring smile, lips embracing as she attempted to convince them Hogwarts was not the hellhole it seemed.

'Akil, Ravid.'

A dark-skinned, reasonably short boy slowly stumbled over to the Hat, an appalled look on his miserable face as he stared in angst at the Hat as if it was going to eat him whole.

'RAVENCLAW!' yelled the Hat immediately - it sounded cranky and rather irritable - I guessed this was because it had not been allowed to sing the annual, somewhat boastful song it liked to perform - Snape's work.

A few others were beckoned forward in the matter of five minutes - already two Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor. No Slytherins.

'Delacour, Gabrielle.'

My stomach tensed as she sauntered over to the Hat, a disgusted expression plastered over her "sweet" little face. She tugged at the rotting patchwork and pulled it confidently over her long, glowing ivory locks.

_Not Slytherin, _I murmured desperately, _please not Slytherin_!

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

I gaped at the Hat in utter shock, mouth hanging open gormlessly. _Hufflepuff_! HUFFLEPUFF! I had not in the least expected this, not in the slightest. However, I was ecstatic not to have a Slytherin in the family, and a tiny shred of me was proud of the arrogant, nasty little toerag.

The remaining first years were Sorted - there were a fair amount of Gryffindors added to our noble family, yet the volume of Slytherins balanced it out, give or take a few. Ravenclaw received the third most and Hufflepuff was left in fourth place.

The new years buzzed, chomping away on the grudgingly delicious food or giving sorrowful farewells to their friends from different Houses. I gave Phlegm Junior a smirk which she scowled at (they aren't so beautiful when they're scowling, I can tell you that now).

'It's been a long night.' McGonagall's calm voice swept away the chilly atmosphere Snape had created. 'Prefects, show your Houses to their dormitories and return to bed yourselves. Seventh years may stay in their Common Rooms for another hour before bed if they so wish. Your timetables will be distributed over breakfast and pupils are responsible for their own awakening tomorrow.'

As we trooped up to the Fat Lady, whom was wearing a _very _tight magenta-sherbet dress and looking rather pleased with herself, Neville pulled Luna and I aside.

'This year,' he said gravely, 'we can't start the DA.'

'Don't be stupid, Neville,' I exclaimed in protest, 'of course we can! Do you really think we're going to learn anything worthwhile with that idiot Amycus? Or his sister, for that matter?'

'She's right,' Luna said solemnly, 'I think we should too.'

'What is this to do with, Neville?' I asked him bluntly. 'Do you think we're not as good as Harry, Ron and Hermione?'

'No,' he blustered, 'of course not, Ginny. What I mean is, people are calling us "The Silver Trio". We have a reputation, and if we go around rebelling - you heard Pavarti!'

'Neville Longbottom, you are not a coward,' I told him firmly, 'and never will you be one. Which is why we _have _to start the DA. Either you're in or not, but Luna and I are going to do it anyway. Blow House Points. Blow Snape and his bloody regime. Harry's not here, and you have to take his place.'

'Ok.' Neville sighed. 'You're right. It's just that my gran - I wish I could just impress her for a change...'

'Your gran,' I told him boldly, 'is a downright fool if she can't see what a wonderful grandson she has.'

'The Nargles like you too...' whispered Luna dreamily.

'Uh - ok.' Neville glanced at Luna uncomfortably as we approached the Fat Lady. 'Let's do it.'

'Bye, Luna.' I grinned at her and she came closer consequently a lemony smell drifted up my nostrils and hugged me, which was somewhat of a surprise before beaming at Neville and nodding at him approvingly and leaving in the direction of wherever the Ravenclaw Common Room was.

'Bowtruckle.' I said absently to the portrait and she thrust me a lipsticky smile and automatically swung open, revealing a bare common room apart from Pavarti, Dean, Seamus, Lavender and a couple of seventh years I didn't recognise.

'I'm going to head up,' I announced to Neville, voice wavering as I spoke. ''Night, Nev.'

'Night.' he gave me a wry upbringing of the lips before sinking into one of the smooth leather sofas, relishing his privilege of staying up.

As I was leaving to my dormitory, I could have sworn I heard Harry's name escape from Neville's lips, and instantly my thoughts were whizzed right back to my ex.

_He'll be okay_, my subconscious whispered. _You know he will. At this moment he's probably snoring away - which is what you should be doing._

I heaved an exaggerated sigh and flopped onto my enormous bed, letting the somewhat course matieral slip through my fingers involuntarily.

A single, tepid droplet of salty water conquered my eyelid and dribbled down my cheek forcefully, and I was thankful nobody was awake to see.

* * *

><p>'Morning, Gin.'<p>

'How many times, Neville, it's Ginny!'

I was immediately abashed by my own snappy remark and felt my teeth attacking my bottom lip as I swiftly turned to Neville, who had flushed slightly cerise. His eyes rested on my hair and suddenly I was very conscious to whether he could tell I had spilled tears over my ex last night, a shameful admission.

I had allowed a roommate to dab a small amount of ebony eyeliner on and she had ambushed me with strawberry lipgloss before I had been able to escape - hopefully this had hidden any chance a realisation of my crying. Suddenly I wished I hadn't tied my dark, vermillion hair back in a high ponytail as a) it looked like I was setting fire to my neck and b) it drew more attention to my face and lightly cinnabar-rimmed topaz eyes.

'Sorry.' I was hasty to apologise. 'I was up all night with a snoring roommate, and I was thinking about Harry...'

'He'll be okay,' Neville assured me as he raised his glass of frosty water to his lips and swallowed, 'he's tough, isn't he? Your brother too, and they've got Hermione's brains, what more could you ask for?'

I stayed silent throughout his snippet of speech and remained so for a minute afterwards as I shot dark glances over at Amycus Carrow, who was thoroughly enjoying a huge slither of scrambled egg, his narrow magenta tongue sweeping over it repeatedly.

'I saved you a slice.' Neville brandished a large piece of crispy bread, slathered with butter and dripping with lumpy strawberry jam. 'Want some?'

'No thanks.' I shuddered slightly at the mere sight of his breakfast - I loathed the way butter mingled with jam to make a syrupy substance, completely drenching the bread with moisture, and instead selected my own slice and dolloped a small pool of bronze honey on top, a favourite of not just mine but Harry's also.

I was painfully reminded of his obsession with treacle tart - we had shared toast and honey from busy mornings at the Burrow, only days before he left.

I was able to eat half of my breakfast before giving up altogether and concentrating on reading a letter Mum had sent me:

_Dear Ginny,_

_I hope you are finding school alright and behaving yourself - don't take a leaf out of the twins' book, mind! Speaking of your brothers, they asked me to tell you to meet them at The Three Broomsticks at the next Hogsmeade trip and they want you to bring a friend._

_Do send me a letter back telling me about the new term - and please be careful with your new broomstick! You know what happened to Harry's..._

_Love Mum xx_

'Look.' Neville interrupted my reading as he gulped down the last bite of his sticky, jammy concoction and started violently waving his index finger around in my face. 'Our timetables.'

I seized mine as it floated gracefully down to the brassy table and ripped open the envelope encasing it. After scanning the papery parchment closely, I heaved a sigh.

'Ugh, I've got double Defence with the Slytherins.' I moaned in angst. 'What have you got, Nev?'

'Triple Herbology,' he said happily, snatching another piece of toast and applying the same revolting toppings as before. 'With the Hufflepuffs, that should be okay.'

'Lucky you,' I told him resentfully, 'I've got that idiot Carrow _and _those smarmy Slytherins.'

'I wonder what Luna has.' Neville said thoughtfully as he munched, gorging on his selection.

'That's bang out of order!' Seamus Finnegan roared, and half the heads on our table swivelled around to stare at the cadmium-faced boy. 'They've only ruddy given us Muggle Studies three times a week!'

'Shut up, Seamus.' Pavarti tugged on his sleeve harshly causing her silky, smoky midnight hair to dance on her jumper. 'You've already got one detention, do you really need another?'

'I'm off to Herbology.' Neville beamed, chuffed as he brushed the excessive volume of toast crumbs from his hands and dabbed lightly at the smudge of jam decorating his left cheek. 'Let's meet at lunch, okay? Luna, you and me, how about by the lake after we've eaten?'

'Sure.' I agreed half-heartedly. 'Have fun.'

'You too,' Neville grinned, 'and don't let Carrow give you crap, okay? But knowing you, don't pull a Fred and George!'

I faked a smile and left the remaining Gryffindors, whom were all chatting enthusiastically as Neville trudged off into the distance with Seamus and Dean.

* * *

><p>'In today's lesson we will be learning about the Cruciatus Curse and when, not to mention how, to use it. Let us start with suggestions of <em>who <em>to use it on...'

Amycus Carrow was truly the ugliest wizard I had ever laid eyes on. The alignment of his teeth was abysmal - crooked and splattered with chrome yellow and tipbits of food he hadn't bothered to brush off with toothpaste. The mere scent of his breath was enough for me to gasp for clean, fresh air and his face was plain malevolent.

Two small, piggy eyes were framed with an outline of dry, cracked, broken skin that surrounded his features and emphasised those watery mint-green puddles, his "eyes" and the nose was sharp and consistent in its journey to pierce the air. Pencil-thin lips were a tan-colour and crinkled.

'Sir.' I recognised the nasal-like voice immediately and was alert at once - Daphne Greengrass. She was a year older than the rest of us in the class but had been held down a whole year, to my triumph (sounds vindictive, but she is nothing more than an evil harpy) and one of the meanest girls to walk in Hogwarts' hallowed halls.

'Yes, my pretty.' Amycus answered, cackling, thrusting a bulging sausage-like finger at her.

'We use them on Muggles, sir.' she laughed derisively. 'They're the best to use on.'

See what I mean?

'Excuse _me, _sir,' I burst out angrily, glaring at Daphne who simpered and tossed her chocolate locks back, 'but that's against the law, not to mention cowardly! Muggles have no defence against magic.'

'You would say that, Weasley, with your pathetic Muggle-loving freak of a father.' Daphne snarled before Amycus could speak. 'Muggles are dirty and flea-ridden and they pollute our planet.'

'Twenty points to Slytherin!' roared Amycus, giving Daphne a horrifying smirk. 'And you, Weasley, can take ten points off Gryffindor for being so rude to another student.'

'Let me get this straight,' I growled, fists trembling in fury as I absorbed what he had said, 'you're encouraging us to break the law?'

'How DARE you question a teacher?' yelled Amycus, eyes whirling crazily. 'TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!'

'Stupid troll.' I swore and muttered under my breath whilst keeping a wary eye on the imbocile.

I was so angry that my mouth opened of its own accord yet again but a sharp pinch from the girl next to me, Viola Babworth, stopped me in my tracks.

'Ginny, stop,' she whispered as quietly as possible, voice hoarse, 'please, he'll use it on you next!'

I still had plenty to say to Carrow, but wisely kept my mouth shut as he babbled on about the Cruciatus Curse although I was pulsating with anger and it wouldn't take much to send me over the edge.

'As I was saying,' Amycus continued, flashing Daphne a toothy smile, 'Muggles are the _perfect _test subjects. Of course, as you become more advanced you'll be wanting a _slightly _harder opponent - Mudbloods will suffice, and of course if they are not in plentiful supply, you can always make do with blood traitors-' he paused and half the eyes in the room, all Slytherin ones, swivelled to stare at me while he flashed me a blood-curdling grin that sent ice cold shivers plunging down my spine '-or half-bloods. Pure bloods are the only _worthy _opponents, I think you'll find.'

I was boiling with anger at this point and even Harry couldn't have calmed me down. The sight of that cold-blooded troll parading around and calling people like Hermione Mudbloods was enough.

'So what are you, then, Carrow? Are you a pure blood?' I requested smoothly, trying to keep the fury from wavering in my voice.

'You will speak to me with respect or not at all!' shouted Amycus, and he brandished his wand from a hidden robe pocket before waiting for me to speak, challenging me to cheek him again.

'I'll speak to you with respect when you earn it.' I retorted coldly, and drew my own wand. I was entering dangerous territory and I knew it, but he had baited me and I couldn't let it pass, what would the twins say?

'How dare you?' he thundered, voice growing louder as his whole body shook with rage.

'How dare _you_?' I hissed. 'How dare you flounce in here and dirty the names of practically half the students in this school? They're called Muggle-borns, you ignorant simpleton, and I know one that is more intelligent than you'll ever even _hope _to be!'

'Detention, Miss Weasley.' Carrow said silkily. 'Tonight, the dungeons...unless you're willing to demonstrate the curse yourself? I'm sure Miss Babworth won't mind, will you, if Weasley practises her abysmal magic?'

Viola was already trembling and her eyes brimming with ghosts of tears - there was no way in hell I was laying a curse on her - I'd choose detention _any _day.

'Unlike _some _people-' I met Amycus's eye defiantly '-I'm not resorting to bullying, and no, I'm not using an Unforgivable curse on one of my friends - or _anyone _for that matter. I'll do your detention.'

'As you wish.' Carrow rasped and I saw Viola release a bated breath, and reach a quivering finger up to sweep away the tears that had no need to spill.

Carrow didn't interact with me for the rest of the lesson, and I knew whatever he had planned for our "detention" was not going to be something trivial like writing out lines.

* * *

><p>'A detention <em>already<em>? Hell, Ginny.' Neville gasped, eyes bulging in shock. 'I thought we were going to lay low!'

'Were you in that class?' I demanded heatedly. 'Did you hear the stuff he was saying? You wouldn't have stood for it either, Neville Longbottom, and you know it.'

Luna, Neville and I were sat by the lake, the moisture lazily rising and rubbing beads of water over our arms, a refreshment. It was the ultimate tranquility, and I finally felt relaxed. The grass, harmless daggers of pastel green supported our backs as we chatted and I was pleased to have company.

'How was your class, Luna?' I requested, determined to change the subject. 'You had Astronomy, didn't you?'

'Yes,' Luna's dreamy, sleepy voice matched the sluggish atmosphere, 'it was very interesting...but I wish you were in my class...'

'Me too.' I sighed in exasperation. 'But I'm stuck with Carrow.'

'Cheer up.' Neville prompted, popping a Butterbeer Bonbon into his mouth casually. 'Mm, these are good.'

'We should all go to Hogsmeade this weekend.' I suggested, accepting a sweet from Neville and allowing my tongue to become engrossed in sucking it. 'Thanks, Nev.'

'Okay.' Neville nodded enthusiastically. 'Luna? You up for it?'

'Yes.' said Luna happily. 'It sounds fun!'

'I don't know how I'm going to get my DADA homework done with this detention.' I grumbled. 'Carrow wants it for tomorrow. He's such an effing-'

'He's a Death Eater.' Neville said simply. 'He's trying to make you angry, Ginny!'

'He knows.' I said quietly. 'He knows about me and Harry. He's going to use the detention to see if I know where he is.'

'No he isn't.' Neville said confidently. 'If he does, you can tell McGonagall.'

'She has no power, anymore,' I told him in despair. 'It's Snape, and Snape just about hates Harry almost as much as Voldemort does.'

'I've got detention too.' Luna announced out of the blue, face emotionless.

'What?' Neville and I exclaimed in sync.

'Yes,' she said airily, 'Professor Malevolent was in the lesson. She saw my Quibbler and said some very rude things about Daddy, so I said something rude back to her and she got cross with me.'

Neville and I exchanged glances and I felt a pang of guilt. I had thought I was alone, with Neville a year older than me, but at least I had him in Gryffindor and also had good friends - Luna was ridiculed by the Ravenclaws not to mention the other Houses - it irritated me no end because she was a fantastic friend in truth.

'Never mind, Luna,' I said comfortingly. 'We can do it together.'

'I'd like that.' she smiled prettily and started stroking the air in a very bizarre way. 'Oh, don't look perplexed, I'm only stroking the Nargles. They might leave then you see, if you're nice to them.'

* * *

><p>I was relieved and yet still reluctant when the last lesson of the day, Charms (which was my favourite lesson) ended and we were able to relax; my muscles were still as tense as they had ever been and the mere thought of Amycus made me feel sick to my stomach, as if Wrackspurts had infested it and were causing havoc and chaos.<p>

'Good luck.' Neville smiled wanly. 'I'm sure you'll be fine. Luna's going too.'

I waved at him and joined Luna as we made our way to Snape's dungeons, me shivering slightly, the cool, glossy wood of my wand rubbing against my sweat-ridden palms and Luna humming to herself, her dirty-blonde curls bouncing up and down, enjoying the free ride as her head moved rhythmically.

We stalked in, a hostile expression clearly displayed over my own face, and Luna's blank as her eyes stared ahead; I couldn't tell whether she was as nervous as I was.

The dungeon was lit dimly and an electric mint glow echoed around the room, constrasting strangely with the charcoal-black and harlequin-grey of the walls. It smelt putrid, like sour milk, and a bizarre scent was emanating from somewhere, giving the impression of a fishy perfume as it wafted throughout the room.

There must have been fifteen odd students, and I was surprised and rather taken aback to see two first years, clutching their wands as if they were the crown jewels and enlarged, dilated pupils fixed on the hideous Carrow whom was currently hissing something inaudiable but most likely malicious at them.

Our arrival caused him to swivel round and he fixed his ebony eyes on us. They were more like slits as they narrowed and his disturbing smile seemed to become more strained.

'Ah, Weasley, and Lovegood. I was wondering when you'd arrive - you've kept us waiting.' his tone was dripping with sarcasm and spite, enough to make me shudder.

'My name is _Luna_, sir.' Luna piped up, and I stared at her. 'Lovegood is my surname. Ask Daddy.'

If I hadn't been so terrified as to what he would do in response to her cheek, I would have laughed - after all, Luna was one of the bravest girls I knew and she certainly knew how to irk short-tempered hot-heads like Carrow.

'Shut up.' he snarled harshly. 'What is your blood status?'

'That's no business of yours.' Luna said primly, and this time I could not supress a giggle at her obvious dislike for Amycus and his behaviour.

'Mudblood, obviously.' Amycus snorted scornfully. 'Honestly, I've had enough of scum like you.'

'I'm a half-blood.' Luna replied crisply. 'And my father was Muggle-born, and he's an extraordinary wizard.'

'A brat of a Mudblood, then.' Amycus presumed. 'Get over there with the others-' he gestured violently towards a fourth year and what I presumed to be a third year. '-and wait for your instruction.'

'Weasley,' he continued nastily, thick eyebrows arched. 'No better than a Mudblood, really, but I suppose you're just a _special _pure-blood. Join those first years.'

I shot him a deadly glare and stomped over the rocky, hard floor over to where the hysterical first years were. Immediately I recognised one as Lillith Zeller, the one that had been arguing with Felicity Bulstrode, and a pang of sympathy pierced my heart. The other was reasonably short, with straw-like, cascading blonde hair the colour of cornsilk and watering mahogany orbs.

'What did you do?' Lillith asked me bravely, as another crystal droplet accented her skin. 'Rosie and I, w-we did our essays wrong. We wrote _Muggle-born _instead of the other word. You k-know.'

I was appalled. Cheeking the temperamental Carrow was one thing, and sure to provoke his anger, but giving a student detention for not writing one of the most disgusting words in wizarding vocabulary? Ridiculous.

'I said some stuff that I don't regret.' I answered simply. 'And that absolute twit gave me detention for it. Not to mention that he hates me anyway.'

'Why?' asked Rosie, perking up whilst tangling a small finger in her curls absently.

'_Harry Potter _is in love with her.' gabbled Lillith excitedly, forgetting her trauma over Carrow as he sorted the remaining pupils.

'He's not in love with me.' I assured them sharply. I knew one thing for sure - I loved Harry James Potter. But I wasn't at all sure if he reciprocated these feelings.

'He _is_.' Lillith insisted stubbornly. 'My cousins are Pavarti and Padma, and Pavarti said that she saw him looking at you in a really soppy, gooey way.'

It was strange, but hearing them say this cheered me up and took away the feeling of always being on the edge straight away. The fact that two first years believed in Harry and I shouldn't have been so uplifting, but it was, and suddenly I was not afraid to face Amycus.

Right on time, Carrow gave a gap-toothed smirk, one that looked adequately as if he had wiped the floor with his face, and started to speak.

'We will be practising the Cruciatus Curse in today's detention, as the majority of you all have atrocious skills. Outrageous information embedded in your childish brains. Horrendous knowledge. And today, this will change.'

I found my breathing became shallow as I turned to my first year companions in horror - but they clearly had no idea what the Cruciatus Curse was as they looked _relieved_- their once ivory-coloured faces had regained colour and were whispering earnestly as if it was a simple, harmless charm.

'We will start with your punishments. You all deserve to be punished and I have asked some of the most _intelligent _Slytherins to come and assist me. Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.'

The infamous Slytherins came crowding in - malevolent looks were plastered across their faces as they searched the room with glee - each had a victorious grin when they found a Gryffindor - and it seemed they were all eager to torture _me_.

'I want Weasley.' Malfoy snapped vindictively, greasy white-blond mop vibrant in the lime glow.

'No, she's mine.' Daphne growled, clearly reminiscing over our "disagreement" earlier.

'I'd like nothing more than to see that jumped-up blood traitor in pain.' Blaise announced venomously.

'What about me?' Pansy protested spitefully. 'I find her as intolerable as anyone else!'

'Seems you're quite popular, Weasley,' Carrow cackled, 'so maybe you can have a triple dosage of our punishment. How does that sound?'

I didn't answer and instead refused to let my eyes leave his, pouring my hatred out into those much-detested charcoal slits.

'Daphne, you take Weasley.' he bore a revolting grin. 'Malfoy, you take Zeller and-'

I stopped listening after he instructed Malfoy to torture Lillith - that was not happening even if I had to die to stop it. There was no way he was setting Malfoy loose on a first year, and I had just about had enough.

'Does McGonagall know about this?' I spat furiously. 'That you're trying to seriously injure first years by setting temperamental psychopaths on them?'

'Shut your mouth.' Amycus swore at me and then proceeded. 'Greengrass, endulge her in a nice, generous helping. She seems to be crying out for it.'

Daphne, with a satisfied smirk, lifted her wand and pointed it directly at me - seconds later I heard a familiar scream slicing through the atmosphere like a knife - my own.

It was indescribable - as if all the pleasure was sapped from my body and the world was nothing but pain, the knife was cutting me open, draining all blood, my heart couldn't take it, all the worst things imagined, Harry was dead, Ron was dead, Hermione was murdered, Luna killed, Neville tortured; my breaths suddenly subsided.

I was writhing in agony, throbbing with pain. Tears fell in anguish, I was defeated.

Suddenly, it had stopped, and there was no trace of remorse on Daphne's face.

I was _not _defeated. I would fight; consequently I lifted my own wand and yelled '_Diffindo_!'

A large tear rippled over Daphne's jumper, revealing _no shirt underneath_.

A couple of Slytherins started laughing and jeered at their own friend, whereas Malfoy stayed focused on Lillith - in a heartbeat I had to stop him.

'_Furnunculus!_' I shrieked, flicking my wand madly at him, and immediately, comical, pus-covered boils erupted over his face, giving him the look of a rather unhygienic madman.

But it was not over. Amycus Carrow made sure of that.

**Tell me how it was please! Review! Just press that gorgeous little blue link down there...please? You know you want to...:D Also, if people could review and not just favourite? Thank you!**


End file.
